Exactamente un treinta y uno de diciembre
by Leidy RC
Summary: /UA/ Había sido exactamente hace una década, en el último día de ese año, cuando conoció a la mujer con la que pasaría el resto de sus días. /Este fic participa en "¡Intercambio!" del foro "El NejiTenten no ha de morir"/ ¡Feliz año nuevo!


_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Aclaraciones: | Universo Alterno | Neji/Tenten | Rated K+ | Género: Romance (solo un poquito de humor~) |_

* * *

 **Este fic participa en el tema "¡Intercambio!" del foro El NejiTenten no ha de morir.**

 **Es dedicado con mucho cariño a mi amiga secreta: _Marisol de Inuzuka_.**

* * *

.

 ** _Exactamente un treinta y uno de diciembre_**

.

* * *

No acostumbraba cerrar tan fuerte la puerta; de hecho, solía hacerlo extremadamente despacio, sin ánimos de hacerse sentir por su joven esposa cuando llega del trabajo. Sin embargo, justo esa tarde, _esa precisa tarde_ , con un golpe que no controló y pensó que fue ligero, la puerta resonó hasta hacer temblar un poco las ventanas del departamento. Se quedó un momento en la sala, esperando que, por el ruido que provocó, Tenten llegara en cualquier momento, preguntándole por qué llega tan tarde en el último día del año; la celebración de año nuevo, cuando la gente sale rápido de sus respectivos trabajos, organizando planes para la noche.

Pero eso nunca pasó. No escuchó ni un _"Neji, ¿eres tú?",_ como tampoco vio a su mujer corriendo hacia él.

Pensando sobre lo que seguía sin ocurrir, concluyó que Tenten no había salido, sino lo habría llamado en el transcurso del día para indicarle dónde estaba la cena; tampoco se habría ido a comprar algo, pues en el perchero seguían sus sacos y suéteres para salidas cercanas, así como la llave colgada a un lado de la puerta; y ella no podría estar dormida, porque simplemente su esposa no acostumbra a dormir en la tarde; además, ese día Tenten no recibiría visitas de sus amigas, ya que todas ellas, estando casadas, seguían la tradición de preparar una cena _para dos_ y después salir a donde sea, o simplemente quedarse en casa disfrutando del calor del hogar. Tomando todo eso en cuenta, Neji no tenía la más mínima idea de por qué su esposa no se hace sentir.

Miró el gran reloj con forma de pájaro rojo que decoraba la sala, regalo sencillo de su mejor amigo, Lee, y supo que tal vez sí se excedió un poco en llegar tarde a su casa. Tenten estaría molesta, eran exactamente las 18:02 pm, cuando él prometió llegar cuatro horas antes a la que marcaba el reloj; no pudo cumplirlo debido a su maldito sentido de la responsabilidad.

Otro detalle que había pasado desapercibido hasta ese momento, fue que no sintió en todo el rato desde que llegó, el olor de la cena que siempre hace su esposa cuando ésta llega del trabajo. Conocía a Tenten hace diez años, vivieron juntos durante cinco de ellos, comprobando que todo lo que decía ella sobre no gustarle la cocina y demás, era cierto, aunque eso no significa que cocine mal; todo lo contrario. Sumando los cinco meses que llevaban de casados, lo único que cambiaron de su anterior duradera convivencia, fue departamento, porque las mismas costumbres que tuvieron de un inicio aún seguían: así deteste hacerlo, la castaña cocinaba tarareando cualquier canción.

Recordaba la primera vez que probó la comida de Tenten; fue cuando empezaron a convivir en su propio departamento, pues el de la castaña era muy pequeño. El día en que ella llegó con sus maletas al que sería su hogar momentáneo, se sorprendió de sobremanera que se ofreciera a preparar la cena; comprendió que su prima Hinata no era la única que tenía talento para la cocina. Esa vez no fue la única, pues Tenten, sin decir nada, preparaba el desayuno antes de que ambos salieran a trabajar, y la cena en cuanto ella llegaba primero de su trabajo; de lunes a viernes. Cierta vez, Neji le había dicho que no era necesario que prepare la cena estando cansada o que se levante temprano para tener listo el desayuno, a lo que ella solo respondió encogiéndose de hombros: _"Lo hago porque quiero. La cena para aliviarte el pesado día, y el desayuno porque quiero ser la primera en verte todas las mañanas"_. Y así continuaron esos cinco años y cinco meses.

Parte de la rutina que tenían también era la limpieza. No había mucho por acotar, pues Tenten se hacía la desentendida para cualquier cosa que no sea lavar los cubiertos, y Neji tenía que ser quien se encargaba del resto del departamento. Poner la ropa en la lavadora, limpiar las habitaciones del departamento, encargarse de la limpieza del baño, ser plomero, desempolvar los estantes, remodelar algunos muebles por presencia de arañas, seguir limpiando la cocina, trapear el piso, pasar la aspiradora por las alfombras, colgarse cual mono para limpiar las grandes ventanas; todo lo hacía Neji en el transcurso de la semana, teniendo mayor labor las mañanas de los sábados. No se quejaba tanto, solo que Tenten deje su ropa por cualquier lado; por lo demás, no había problemas. Tampoco debía exagerar, pues el departamento no se excedía de grande.

Las compras eran labor de ambos. Los domingos iban al centro comercial por los víveres, pocas veces desviándose a compras más "innecesarias", como solía llamar Neji a comprar ropa o cierto decorativo para el departamento por parte de Tenten. Si se olvidaron de comprar algo, obligatoriamente, uno de los dos tenía que irse a comprar cierto día de la semana. Mayormente se percatan de eso cuando la castaña cocina y ve que falta algo o, en el más gracioso de los casos, cuando Neji limpia y le hace falta algún utensilio de limpieza.

Cada sábado era sagrado, exceptuando los que son arruinados por Tenten, si la llaman del trabajo urgentemente, o cuando Neji va a trabajar porque quiere, excusándose con los pendientes que dejó y que solo él podría solucionarlos, siendo gerente de una de las empresas de su familia. El punto es que, si no pasa algo que estropee los sábados, tenían que pasar tiempo juntos. Así sea quedarse en el departamento todo el día. Podrían salir a pasear a cualquier lugar, hasta irse a algún bar y tomar juntos, lo cual resulta más seguro para Tenten si llega a emborracharse, pues sabe que su esposo la llevaría a casa, entre regaños y advertencias de jamás volver a acompañarla. Sea donde sea, los sábados estaban destinados a ser su día de _"confraternidad en pareja"_. Incluso cuando eran solo novios y no vivían juntos, sábados y domingos quedaban en encontrarse en cierto lugar.

Desde que empezaron a convivir se formó esa rutina, y empezaba a creer que entre noviazgo y matrimonio, no había diferencia; solo los papeles que firmaron un día que jamás olvidaría. Miró por un momento los dos anillos de oro blanco que tenía puestos en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda, el de compromiso y el de matrimonio, teniendo grabado el primero sus nombres, y el segundo la fecha de su matrimonio: _6 de agosto del 2015_. Sonrió sin poderlo evitar, suspirando y al fin caminando hacia la cocina; sus recuerdos ya le hicieron perder un poco más de tiempo.

Un sonido parecido a un ronquido lo detuvo en pleno trayecto. Un sonido que conocía bien.

Frunció el ceño, volviéndose a acercar a la sala, precisamente los sofás, y llamándose idiota por no haberse fijado en el más grande, pues solo le vio el respaldo desde la puerta durante todo el rato. Avanzó hasta rodear el sofá negro, sorprendiéndose tan solo un poco de encontrar a su esposa incómodamente dormida en él. Pasó todo el rato preguntándose dónde se encontraba Tenten, cuando dormía muy cerca de él, sin hacer ningún ruido.

Se acercó a ella, poniéndose de cuclillas, notando recién que no solo dormía, sino que tenía una botella de champán en su mano derecha, a punto de caerse. Todo cobró sentido: estaba esperándolo; lo cual era extraño, porque aparte de esa bebida, _no había algo más_.

—Tenten… —le meció suavemente el brazo—. Tenten, ya despierta —y seguía dormida. Neji sabía que tenía sueño pesado—. ¡Tenten! Ya llegué.

Alzar la voz dio resultado. Tuvo que hacerse hacia atrás al ver cómo la mujer se sentaba exaltada, con el cabello desordenado y los ojos demasiado abiertos, notándose adormilados.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó? —tartamudeó mirando a todas direcciones, hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Neji, parpadeando un par de veces.

—Te quedaste dormida —se puso de pie, acomodándose el pantalón.

—Oh… sí. Diablos —la castaña alzó su mano, recordando que tenía un champán consigo—. Ahora sí recuerdo qué es lo que hacía —se acomodó mejor, quedando sentada en el sofá y ya no echada. Estirándose hacia arriba perezosamente, sus ojos dieron con el reloj, señalando que pasaron dos horas desde que se sentó ahí. Se levantó molesta, señalando con la botella de champán al hombre frente a ella—. ¡Tú…! ¡Llegaste muy tarde! ¡Por tu culpa me quedé dormida! Ya la próxima me dices que tu trabajo es más importante que este día…

—El tiempo se me pasó de las manos —sabía bien que Tenten terminaría por reclamarle—. No es como Navidad en que ya nos obligan a salir lo más temprano posible de la empresa.

—Yo te pedí ayer que llegues temprano hoy. Y no me vengas con que no te dejaron salir, Neji; llamé a tu papá, él me dijo que sí podías salir en cualquier momento. No saliste porque no quisiste.

—De acuerdo, se me pasó. Disculpa —la mujer seguía mirándolo enfadada—. Aún no acaba el día. Año nuevo se celebra en la noche.

—Yo no me refería _solo_ a Año Nuevo, Neji… —ahora era él quien estaba confundido. Su esposa cruzó sus brazos, aún sin soltar el champán, mirándolo seria—. Lo has olvidado.

—¿Qué se supone que olvidé?

—¡Púdrete, Hyuga!

Y tuvo que seguirla a casi su misma velocidad, después de que Tenten lo empujase y saliera corriendo en dirección a su habitación. La seguía llamando en todo ese corto recorrido, hasta que en el séptimo llamado, su nombre quedó a medias cuando la castaña le aventó la puerta en la cara. _Eso era nuevo_. Neji solo suspiró, sacando el juego de llaves de su bolsillo, donde siempre llevaba la llave del edificio, del departamento, del baño (no entendía cómo llegó a tenerla), de su oficina, de su auto, de la mansión Hyuga, y la de su habitación. Abrió la puerta sin mayores problemas.

—¿Me puedes decir por qué casi me rompes la nariz? —preguntó sereno, acercándose a la cama, donde ella estaba sentada fingiendo leer la etiqueta del champán.

—Tú… tú nunca lo olvidabas. Es más, solía ser yo la que se sorprendía cuando me lo decías —la castaña por fin le dio la cara, exhalando profundamente—. Todos estos nueve años siguientes al año en que _nos conocimos_ … me decías _"Feliz aniversario"_. Y ahora quise ser yo la de la sorpresa.

Su mente recién funcionó correctamente, dando en el clavo apenas captó lo que ella quería decir. Fue tan tonto, ¡lo había olvidado! Algo tan importante y que él siempre recordó. Entendió por completo que Tenten no se iba a poner así por un simple Año Nuevo, mucho menos lo hace con navidad. Ese día era diferente, sí era especial; _y lo había olvidado_. O tal vez no lo consideró tanto, porque jamás olvidaría cómo, dónde y cuándo conoció a su esposa. A decir verdad, rememorando su mañana, Neji sí se despertó recordando que un día como aquel, hace exactamente diez años, conoció a la mujer con la que se determinó pasar el resto de sus días. Entonces no, no era que se olvidó de su décimo aniversario de haberse conocido; solo que no lo hizo presente.

Entendía por qué Tenten estaba tan sentida respecto a eso. Él fue quien desde un inicio, todos los años desde que empezaron a tratarse, recordaba cada año nuevo como el día en que se vieron y hablaron por primera vez. Pocas personas se dedicaban a tener presente y brindar por el día en que se conocen, y ellos eran parte del reducido grupo que lo hacía. Sin falta, apenas los relojes del lugar en donde se encontraban marcaban las doce, no solo se abrazaban por un año nuevo y próspero hablando de buenos deseos, sino también, era Neji quien le susurraba solo para ella un _"Feliz aniversario",_ y ambos hacían lo que fuera para disfrutar esa noche, disfrutando de un champán.

La castaña mujer se había acostumbrado tanto a eso, aunque no era ella la que iniciaba con el saludo. Ahora sí, este año sí lo hizo. Preparó algo que aún no mostraba (solo el significativo champán vio), y su esposo no dijo nada, _pero sí lo recordaba_. Así hasta el fin de sus días.

 **00000000**

 _No había otra cosa más odiada por Neji, que no sean las embarcaciones, botes, lanchas, botes de canotaje, tablas de surf, submarinos, o cualquier cosa capaz de navegar sobre o bajo del mar. Lo odiaba. Por más que cualquier persona hablara de lo hermoso que se siente, del bello ambiente que puede apreciar en un paseo por el mar, e incluso la agradable sensación de saber que flotas y disfrutas del meneo suave de las olas… eso último era lo que realmente odiaba. Porque ese "suave meneo" su cabeza lo sentía como un terremoto, provocándole las peores náuseas que jamás sentiría, ocasionándole ir al baño incontables veces para expulsar lo que haya comido (y lo que no)._

 _Y sentado ahí, en compañía de todos sus conocidos, familiares y unos cuantos amigos en la mesa de uno de los restaurantes que poseía ese inmenso crucero en el que viajaba, más pálido de lo que es, tenía tremendas ganas de vomitar. Apenas comía el sushi que estaba en su plato, escuchando el ruido que hacían todos al hablar, tomando a cada momento su vaso de agua y no el vino que pidieron. Cómo quería irse donde su padre a vomitarlo, porque por su causa pasaba por ello._

 _Sí, Neji no tenía la más mínima intención de aceptar ese viaje en crucero por una semana rumbo a Hawái. Era culpa de su padre por convencerlo, de su tío y tía por organizar la boda de su hija mayor en un barco, de su prima Hanabi por emocionar a su padre con la idea del maldito crucero, de su prima Hinata por querer casarse con Naruto, y del Uzumaki por pedir que sea el viaje a Hawái, lo más lejos de su país natal. Malditos sean todos los mencionados. Lo peor era que en la mesa que se encontraba, solo estaban los jóvenes y, obviamente, su padre y su tío se encontraban lejos, hablando con el padrino del novio. Así tendría que ser todos los días que faltaban, y ese apenas era el primero._

— _Neji-niisan… —sintió el codo de Hanabi en su costilla, llamándolo. La miró aguantándose las ganas de vomitar—. ¿Sabes? Me sigue pareciendo tonto que Hinata esté casándose a los veintiún años._

 _Esa mocosa se atreve a recordárselo; le pareció la decisión más tonta de Hinata, pero más no diría. Más encima, fue Hanabi la que se emocionó con la idea del viaje en crucero; así se atreve a hablar. Solo asintió, pensando si su vómito se confundiría con el color verde del vestido de su primita querida._

— _¡Oigan todos! —el grito que soltó Naruto, poniéndose de pie, alertó a todos en la mesa; aunque a Neji le sacudió la cabeza—. Creo que debo agradecerles por querer sacrificar estas dos semanas en acompañarnos a mí y a Hinata-chan a este viaje… —miró sonriente a cada una de las catorce personas—. ¡Gracias! Ya no sé qué más decir para que todos se hablen y se presenten, pues mis amigos no se conocen con los de mi futura esposa._

— _Bah, aquí todos aceptamos porque el viaje en crucero y la semana en Hawái es completamente gratis —Kiba se encargó de romper la fantasía de Naruto, refiriéndose más a una rubia. Shino, a su lado, carraspeó la garganta—. Eh… bueno, Shino y yo sí venimos por Hinata, es nuestra amiga._

— _¡Pues nosotros venimos porque somos familia de Hinata, fíjate! —contestó Hanabi, refiriéndose a ella misma y su enfermo primo._

— _Está bien, está bien, pero exceptuándonos, el resto viene por convenido. A ver, quién dice lo contrario —retó el Inuzuka—. Serán amigos o conocidos con las justas, pero no cercanos como Shino y yo; hasta el mismo Hyuga Hiashi escribió nuestros nombres en las tarjetas._

— _Para tu información —la atención la tomó una pelirosa quien sonrió altiva—, yo soy la mejor amiga de Naruto, así como Sasuke-kun. ¿No es así, Sasuke-kun?_

 _Sakura, como la habían presentado antes de subir al crucero, se quedó en el aire con su pregunta al pelinegro de su izquierda, ya que él estaba más concentrado en la conversación que tenía con su castaña acompañante. Una risa se oyó por ahí, recién captando la atención del tal Sasuke y de la mujer con la que hablaba._

— _Ah, sí. Soy uno de los… testigos de bodas —habló parcamente, para luego señalar a la castaña—. También Tenten es amiga de Naruto. La mayoría lo es de Naruto, y él sí nos presentó a su prometida —los demás empezaron a afirmar lo que dijo._

— _Lee es amigo de Naruto, pero lo es también de Hinata —Tenten señaló sonriente a su amigo, quien estaba sentado alegre a la derecha de la muchacha que le gustaba, Sakura. Él solo asintió enérgicamente, pues en ese momento comía._

— _Viéndolo de esa manera, pues se puede decir que todos se conocen… eso creo —el rubio abrazó a una sonrosada Hinata, los dos sonrientes—. ¡En ese caso solo disfrutemos estas dos semanas! Y esperamos regalos de bodas mañana, espero que nos los hayan traído._

 _La charla siguió por el mismo rumbo, con mayor intervención de los demás amigos que estaban en la mesa. Entre tanto, Neji solo tenía la mirada fija en el vaso de agua, sin siquiera interesarse por escuchar lo que decían, solo buscando algo de tranquilidad en ese lugar. La orquesta finalmente cesó, agradeciendo eso, pues detestaba sentir la cabeza moverse por las trompetas, saxos y tambores que sonaban; tal vez podría respirar paz ahora. Pero no. Fueron relevados por unos cantantes más y, una vez reemplazados los instrumentos, se iniciaron las canciones románticas y suaves, para poner sentimental la noche, y causarle más mareos por los delicados que sonaban esos violines y pianos a juego de la voz del cantante._

 _Así sería hasta que las campanas anuncien el año nuevo. Y para eso aún faltaban dos horas, las cuales obligatoriamente tendría que pasar ahí, pudriéndose y muriéndose._

 _No aguantaba más, el vómito estaba a punto de salírsele, y eso que el camarero que pasó se llevó su plato totalmente íntegro. Ya no sabía qué más vomitaría. Inhalaba y exhalaba varias veces repetidas buscando que eso lo tranquilizara, pero nada lograba. Ver el vaso de agua ya no resultaba, al contrario, ver que el agua que tenía se movía por el mismo movimiento del crucero, le hacía tener más mareos. No aguantaba siquiera la música, las conversaciones completamente audibles de varios comensales, y aún más las de los que estaban en su mesa. Quería largarse de ahí._

 _Levantó su cabeza solo por querer moverla, mas eso terminó por aturdirlo: vio a varias parejas bailando en el centro del salón. Los veía como un cúmulo borroso de gente, causando que su cabeza dé mayores vueltas. Incluso vio cómo se formaron algunas parejitas en su propia mesa, y se acercaban a bailar la canción romántica que iniciaba. Sintió un repentino asco cuando vio a una pareja besándose apasionadamente, y más al ver a otra donde el hombre estaba casi acariciándole el trasero a su pareja. La sensación de repudio aumentó cuando su olfato percibió el olor de más comida en su mesa; se giró hacia donde provenía, enterándose de que se trababa de Choji, quien pidió una barbacoa, olorosa y picosa, tan roja que le ardían los ojos, así como un curry que probó cierta vez. Estaba por vomitar, ya no resistía; y sí podía hacerlo, pues la mesa estaba casi vacía (todas las mesas parecían estarlo). Nadie se daría cuenta, pues las luces habían bajado de intensidad, el salón estaba solo iluminado por varios candelabros y lamparines de tonalidades doradas. Oportunidad perfecta para huir sin que su padre lo viera y le insista bailar con su tía Hana…_

— _¿Te sientes muy mal? —a su lado escuchó una voz femenina. Levantó la vista, encontrándose con la castaña mirada preocupada de la mujer que acompañaba al mejor amigo de Naruto. Tenten, si mal no recordaba. Apenas podía verla por la oscuridad, pero eran reconocibles esos moños elaborados que tenía en la cabeza._

— _Me enferman los viajes marinos… —se sorprendió de encontrar su voz, pues juraba no tener aliento. Logró distinguir aún más pena por parte de la castaña._

— _Entiendo. Ven, te acompaño afuera, no puedes estar entre tantas personas y ruido, te puedes sofocar y será peor. Vamos, párate —Tenten se puso de pie, jalándole del brazo para que lo hiciera de una vez. No pudo negarse ante su insistencia._

 _Iba a decir algo, pero fue jalado entre toda la gente. Sentía la mano de la guapa castaña sujetándole la suya, mientras que ella pedía permiso a las personas que se le cruzaban, hasta salir del salón, caminando hacia la cubierta del crucero. Parecía un muñeco así; aunque tampoco objetó nada, estaba seguro que si caminaba solo, caería en cualquier momento._

— _Supongo que hasta este aire con olor a peces te marea —comentó la mujer, cuando al fin llegaron al barandal. Neji solo asintió—. Antes yo sufría de esto, pero creo que ya estoy curada —trató de bromear—. ¿Sabes qué hacía para no estar tan mareada? Trataba de agarrar plática con alguien._

— _Dudo que eso me ayude._

— _Anda, solo hablemos y piensas en otras cosas. Me llamo Tenten, tú eres primo de Hinata, ¿cierto?_

— _Así es —no entendía en qué le ayudaría abrir la boca a cada rato—. Hyuga Neji._

— _Pues juraría que eres su hermano, Neji. Son bastante parecidos, aunque, admitiéndolo, más idéntico eres a Hanabi. ¿Estás seguro que ella no es tu hermana?_

— _Sí estoy seguro. No tengo hermanos —contestó rápidamente, molestándole tan solo un poco que lo hayan comparado con su prima menor. Sabía que se parecían en físico, pero detestaba cuando se lo recalcaban._

— _Yo solo una, la detesto; se llama Ama Tedaki. Ama es mi apellido, por cierto —rió fuertemente—. Oye, será que te pareces a tus primas porque el papá de Hinata y el tuyo son gemelos, ¿no?_

— _En mi familia tenemos rasgos similares._

— _Oh, tus hijos saldrán toditos iguales, ¿eh? ¿Qué edad tienes? Hinata se casa a los veintiún, quizás tú le sigas y tengas tus propios bebés —lo último dicho, le pareció insinuación a algo. Neji no evitó fruncir ligeramente el ceño._

— _Tengo veinticuatro años. Y no, no estoy pronto a casarme. Hinata tampoco está pronta a tener hijos._

— _¿En serio dices eso de tu prima? Vaya, pues Naruto sí quiere tener muchos hijos —Tenten puso un dedo sobre sus labios rojos, tornándose pensativa—. Él tiene una historia bastante… uhm, triste. Como lo conozco desde que estábamos en colegio, siempre alardeaba con tener muchos, muchos, muchos hijos. Tampoco una docena, pero creo que más de dos._

— _Su boda está siendo muy apresurada. Con consentimiento, mas eso no quita que son muy jóvenes —no acostumbraba comentar a cada rato lo poco convencido del matrimonio de su prima, sin embargo, esa chica llegaba a ese punto del cual tenía mucho que opinar. Y extrañamente quería hablar mucho._

— _Bueno, Sasuke le dijo lo mismo a Naruto; todos sus amigos, en realidad. No sé qué bicho le picó, que se endeudó con Gaara para comprarle un anillo… —calló de repente, al saber que estaba contando de más y notar la sorpresa de Neji por ese último dato—. Olvídate de eso, ¿vale? Solo… no lo sé, me alegro mucho por Naruto y Hinata. Tu prima es muy buena, se hizo querer por casi todos; y digo casi, porque a la mejor amiga de Naruto le trae mala espina, pero es por tonterías suyas._

— _¿No te parece que estás contándome muchas cosas que no sabía de tu amigo? —Tenten parpadeó sin comprender a qué venía eso último; solo captó su forma sutil de decirle "lengua suelta"—. Bien puedo concluir que él no contará con recursos suficientes para vivir con Hinata, y ella podría correr riesgo al no agradarle a una mujer, quién sabe lo que podría hacerle._

— _Pues… —carcajeó un par de veces, mirándolo divertida—. No me pareces un idiota que sería capaz de arruinarle la felicidad a su prima por cosas… insignificantes, diciéndolo de alguna forma._

 _Neji optó de evitarle la mirada, concentrándose más en el mar y el cielo oscurecido por la noche, que veía desde el barandal. Contrario a iniciar sus pensamientos sobre la condición que tiene su futuro cuñado, y sin preocuparse de lo que le pasaría a Hinata si se casa con ese, empezó a decirse lo contrariado que se sentía al hablar con la joven a su lado. Si bien no era la primera vez que la veía, ni mucho menos el único momento en que intercambiaran palabras, sí lo era el que estén conversando mucho más; incluso sin ser tan conversador con alguien que recién trata, ya le había dado sus propias opiniones y datos, según él, relevantes. Será que ella le pareciera tan terriblemente encantadora, que le sacaba cualquier palabra de la boca; y eso que no tenía esa misma percepción cuando la vio riendo estruendosa con Lee o hablando bastante más serena con el amigo de Naruto._

— _¿Conoces a Lee? —y no fue el único en preguntar, Tenten lo había hecho al mismo tiempo, siendo ella quien rió por eso, contestando._

— _¿Cómo no hacerlo si es mi vecino? Desde que tengo uso de razón lo veía corriendo por las calles. Desde pequeño tiene mucha energía. Antes vivía al lado de mi casa, y pues como ya vivo en un departamento, él vive en el de al lado —contó, riendo a medida que los recuerdos de su infancia con su mejor amigo, llegaban a su mente—. ¿Y tú? ¿De dónde lo conoces?_

— _No sé si te comentó que estudiamos casi toda la vida juntos. Solo la universidad nos separa, pero seguimos en contacto._

— _Cuando te vi por primera vez, algo me dijo "Este es el Neji del que Lee siempre me hablaba". ¡Creo que te tenía celos de amistad! Te menciona mucho, en serio._

— _Supongo que tu nombre también llegó algunas veces a nuestras conversaciones._

 _Y Neji volvió a calificar de encantadora a la risa que soltó Tenten; todo le parecía así. Había algo en ella, y no era precisamente la belleza que recién podía ver mejor al ya no tener esos mareos, aunque sí se fijó en eso la primera vez que se presentaron; era otra cosa que lo incitaba a seguir hablándole aunque no acostumbrara hacerlo con cualquier persona._

— _¿Ves que se te pasaron los mareos y las ganas de vomitar? —el Hyuga dejó de lado su búsqueda al por qué estaba agradándole tanto esa mujer, al oírla hablarle de nuevo. Pensando en la respuesta para su pregunta, se quedó sorprendido al darse cuenta de que era cierto; ya no sentía las ganar de morirse ahí mismo porque todo le dé vueltas. De alguna forma, toda esa conversación le sirvió para olvidarse de su malestar, funcionando. No le encontraba la lógica, pero era verídico. Asintió a lo que Tenten le dijo, haciéndole sonreír—. ¿Aún quieres ir a descansar? Si gustas, puedo acompañarte hasta tu camarote. No quisiera que te desmayes en pleno camino._

— _Ya estoy mejor, podría ir solo. Gracias de todas formas, por el ofrecimiento y por la conversación tan… amena —dijo, y no supo qué pensar cuando la vio frunciendo su nariz._

— _Muy formal eres. Puedes tutearme, no me incomoda. Hemos hecho toda una masa con lo que hablamos como para seguir serios —la castaña sonrió alegre, hasta que sus ojos cafés vieron unos fuegos artificiales estallando en el oscuro cielo._

 _El ruido de los demás fuegos artificiales reventando siguió, provocando en el cielo una cantidad impresionante de luces multicolores, alumbrando todo el panorama anochecido y brillando sobre el mar. Dentro de la superestructura del crucero, se oía la música aún más fuerte, los gritos animosos de las personas dentro, anunciando la llegada del nuevo año. Tenten seguía embelesada cada nuevo cohete que lanzaban, viendo cómo estallaba y qué efecto producía, hasta escuchar una voz a su lado._

— _Feliz año nuevo, Tenten._

 _Ahora sus ojos se centraron en el castaño hombre frente a ella, quien le sonreía solo a ella, y no simplemente por cortesía como cuando otras veces lo veía. Curiosamente, estaba iniciando el año con ese chico que trataba mejor recién, y le gustaba cómo sonaba la idea. Sonaba como si fuesen una feliz pareja disfrutando de un viaje paradisíaco en crucero, encontrándose solos en la última noche del año, deseándose las mejores vibras. Sin embargo, lo que le sonaba no era real, tan solo eran dos jóvenes que hablaron más por casualidad, ella viendo cuán mal le ponían los viajes en crucero al hombre, estando solos mientras se anuncia el año nuevo. Tenten no evitó reír por eso. Al menos, quizá se podía cumplir lo de desear las mejores vibras._

— _Feliz año nuevo, Neji._

 _El pelilargo no borró su sonrisa en todo el minuto que pasó, y cómo iba a hacerlo si sintió dos delgados brazos cruzándose detrás de su cuello, a la par en que unos gruesos labios se posaban en su pálida mejilla, así como un susurro de "Próspero año" en su oído. Solo pudo corresponder al abrazo colocando sus manos en la cintura de ella, susurrándole lo mismo; antes de que todos sus conocidos llegasen a donde se encontraban, interrumpiendo lo que podría llamarse privacidad._

 _De hecho, Neji no podía detestar del todo al montón de gente que llegó a su lado. Obviando a Hinata, Hanabi, Naruto y Lee, prefirió perderse entre los demás desconocidos que llegaban, sin recibir un solo abrazo y saludo más; ni conocía al resto. Lo último que había visto, era a Tenten siendo abrazada por una rubia de cuatro coletas, y al pelinegro que estuvo acompañándola todo el día esperando su turno de abrazar a la castaña. No se fijó en más; después de todo, estaba yéndose a su camarote con una leve sonrisa y sin náuseas presentes. Ese día no había terminado tan mal._

 _A la mañana siguiente, en lugar de despertar con un nuevo dolor de cabeza, indicio de sufrimiento durante todo el día, salió de la cama como si nada hubiese sentido anoche. Sin problemas pudo asearse, así como le extrañaba no oír las voces de muchísimas personas del crucero. Muy probablemente, era porque todos se amanecieron festejando el año nuevo, motivo suficiente para dormirse todo el día. Eso podría ser aprovechado por él para pasearse con total ligereza._

 _Lo primero que hizo fue ir al restaurant de la planta superior, dispuesto a desayunar lo que no había ingerido en todo un día. El lugar estaba notoriamente vacío, y solo una mesa al lado de la ventana había captado su atención por la persona que comía sentada en ella._

— _Buenos días —no perdió la oportunidad de acercársele, saludando y captando la atención de la joven. Tenten, deteniendo el trayecto del sándwich que estaba llevándose a la boca y bajándolo lentamente, le sonrió después de reconocerlo: Neji estaba de pie frente a ella. Le daba una grata sorpresa verlo sin smoking, sin la seriedad notándosele hasta cuando hablaba, y con menos palidez que la noche anterior—. ¿Se puede? —consultó el hombre, halando el asiento que sobraba en el otro extremo de la mesa._

— _Se supone que no, pero veo que no llegará mi acompañante —ella rió, aun cuando sabía que por hablar de más, Neji le preguntaría a quién se refería—. Adelante, estaba muy sola._

— _¿Quién es tu acompañante? —preguntó, sentándose de una vez. La vio tomar un sorbo de su jugo antes de contestar._

— _¿Recuerdas a Sasuke? El pelinegro amigo de Naruto._

— _Sí —solo lo identificó por la última frase, pero eso no lo iba a decir—. ¿Novio tuyo?_

— _¿Mi novio? ¡Vaya! Tienes sentido del humor —Tenten se carcajeó de buena gana, callándose después del medio minuto al notar que Neji no comprendía su risa—. Digamos que puede ser mi novio. Es solo mi amigo, bueno, somos compañeros de estudios también; ambos estudiamos en la misma facultad del campus universitario._

— _Te pretende, diciéndolo de alguna forma._

— _Creo que sí. No sé, quién sabe y ya no quiere que sea su novia como hace seis meses… ¡Me espanta a la gente! Pensarán que somos algo; eso me dicen todos mis amigos. Por eso siempre tengo que aclararlo, aunque no me llevo mal con Sasuke. Es genial, si gustas te lo presento; algo me dice que congeniarías con él —el hombre enarcó una ceja, sin entender cómo podría llevarse bien con un sujeto que, por lo poco que le escuchó decir, era un arrogante con temas vagos de conversación. Neji no era ningún arrogante. "O quizás un poquito" habló una voz interior que prefirió ignorar—. Es mi percepción, congeniarían bien por lo parcos y que, a simple vista, parecen frívolos —definitivamente, estaba empezando a detestar al sujeto, mucho más con que Tenten empiece a compararlos._

— _Dudo que me pueda llevar bien con alguien como él —contestó, mientras que el mesero venía a dejar el desayuno que hace un rato había pedido. Empezó tomando el café cargado que pidió._

— _Mejor preguntémoselo, a ver qué opina —el ceño del Hyuga se frunció, sin despegar la taza de café de sus labios, al ver cómo la chica se ponía de pie, alisando su vestido veraniego estampado con flores azules, y agitando la mano a alguien—. ¡Sasuke, tardón, por aquí!_

— _Mi alarma no sonó, me quedé dormido —Tenten aceptó gustosa el beso en la mejilla que le dio el recién llegado, a modo de saludo. Uchiha Sasuke no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del otro, si no fuera porque la castaña le indicara juguetonamente con su dedo que había alguien más en la mesa—. Buenos días. Tú eres primo de Hinata; Neji, si no me equivoco —el azabache solo recibió por respuesta un asentimiento hosco. Ignoró que no le haya saludado, y se tomó asiento en la silla al costado de la única fémina presente, en quien no evitó centrar toda su atención—. Te ves radiante, preciosa._

— _Gracias, adulador —habló sarcásticamente, para después reír—. Ya pide tu desayuno y come. Justo estaba hablando con Neji de…_

 _Y mientras Tenten seguía poniendo al tanto de todo lo que conversaron al Uchiha, Neji detestó con intensidad sentirse desplazado. Eso no se quedaría así. Juró que él terminaría por ganar esa guerra que acababa de ser proclamada con solo una mirada: a ambos les atraía Tenten. Mucho._

 _Los siguientes días resultaron siendo casi lo mismo. Neji hablaba y caminaba con Tenten por la cubierta del crucero o algún otro lugar del mismo, totalmente solos, hasta que Sasuke se apareciera interrumpiendo, la mayoría de veces llevándose a la castaña. Eran esos momentos en que, de nuevo solo, el castaño se ponía a pensar en alguna nueva conversación con la cual acercarse a ella el día siguiente. Quizás para Uchiha, quien sonríe mientras se lleva a Tenten con la mínima excusa de saludar a alguien, esté un paso más delante de él._

 _Sin embargo, esa idea era completamente errónea. Con cada nueva conversación con la cual Neji conseguía pasar la mayor parte del día con Tenten, iba descubriendo más cosas de ella. Logró saber que su color favorito era el azul, y eso lo compartían, exceptuando el color guinda que añadió a sus gustos. También descubrió que diferían en gustos de comida, pues a ella le gustaba mucho lo que él aborrecía: postres de calabaza. Supo que a ella le gustaban mucho los deportes, especialmente la gimnasia y las artes marciales, siendo uno de sus pasatiempos compartidos, pues el último mencionado era practicado por ambos; otro de ellos era el gusto por la lectura. Habían hablado de temas coyunturales y de tecnología, en menor proporción de política (lo que le interesaba a Neji), y mucho más de ambiente. Llegaron al punto de confianza en tan solo semana y seis días, que incluye viaje y parte de las vacaciones, diciéndose por qué eligieron sus respectivas carreras; Leyes por parte del Hyuga, y Tenten estudiaba Administración. En conjunto, todo lo obtenido por Neji en tan poco tiempo, lo consiguió Sasuke en más de un año; y eso era para alardear._

 _Hasta podía mofarse de que, apenas bajaran del crucero al puerto de Hawái, Tenten había preferido tomarlo de la mano y salir corriendo a disfrutar del clima tropical de esa isla, cosa que él no disfrutaba por temor a sufrir de insolación, pero igual sonreía. Y no borró la sonrisa ni cuando ella solicitó los dos cuartos del hotel, uno al lado del otro, para cada uno. Esa sonrisa se convirtió a una de arrogancia cuando ya no escuchaba mucho el nombre del Uchiha en sus conversaciones._

 _Estaba avanzando lento, y lo hacía a pasos agigantados. No identificaba hasta ahora cómo es que de pronto le empezó a interesar tanto Tenten, al punto de pasar más tiempo con ella que con Hinata, a quien había prometido acompañarla y aconsejarla durante todo el viaje. Al menos su prima ya se casó; que estuviese con su ahora esposo a todos lados, le quitaba un peso de encima._

 _En fin, podía decir que cada vez estaba más cerca de la castaña. Faltaba poco para que finalice ese viaje, y estaba completamente seguro que no significaba el fin de su acercamiento. Hyuga Neji no había logrado acercarse tanto a una mujer solo para disfrutar de su linda compañía dos semanas._

— _¿Sabes? En poco tiempo aprendí que es difícil arrancarte una sonrisa, ¿por qué lo estás haciendo tan repentino y de la nada? —el pelilargo cómodamente echado en la silla de playa bajo la gran sombrilla, bajó sus lentes oscuros de sol para ver mejor a la castaña que le hablaba. No se arrepintió de hacerlo al verla de pie, ataviada con ese traje de baño nuevo (porque usaba uno diferente cada día) y de color azul que se entallaba muy bien su figura atlética, cruzándose de brazos con un gesto extrañado—. De seguro eres tan pervertido como cualquier hombre y algo te imaginaste con alguna mujer en bikini que pasó por tu delante, pavoneándose para llamar tu atención._

— _¿Celosa? —habían llegado al punto de confianza de jugarse cualquier broma o insinuación, aunque le resultase extraño a ambos. Se acomodó mejor en ese asiento de la playa, para ya no estar recostado, aunque cuidando siempre estar bajo la sombra y que la luz solar no toque su piel. Solo aceptó bajar a la paradisíaca playa con la que muchos sueñan, por insistencia de Tenten._

— _Para nada. Solo que te recomiendo andar con tu sombrilla siempre al seguir a cualquier chica que te llamó la atención con su diminuto bikini… —y siguió con ese tono que denotaba lo muy enojada que estaba—. A ver si te pones así si uso bikini._

— _Solo te veo con traje de baño, y te ves muy bien._

— _Y yo un poco más te veo con smoking en la playa. ¡Quítate esa camisa, Neji, hace calor! Y ponte mejor unos shorts o anda en ropa de baño, ¿no te quema usar pantalones? —le regañaba Tenten, acercándosele más, dispuesta a quitarle la camisa verde agua que llevaba puesta._

— _Son frescas, así me siento cómodo… —no pudo decir mal al sentirse despojado de la camisa que en un inicio llevaba abierta._

— _¿Por qué no vamos a nadar como el resto? Así te ves bien, sin camisa. Y… broncéate un poquito al menos, estás demasiado pálido —rió al verlo sin salir de la sombra, con una expresión de aburrimiento, quitándose de una vez sus lentes—. Anda, ven. Están jugando con pelota en el mar._

— _No, mis ojos son sensibles al agua salada._

— _Todos los ojos son sensibles al agua salada, genio —Tenten entornó sus ojos, dejando la camisa del Hyuga en la cartera playera que él llevó, parecida a la suya—. Voy yo sola. Creo que aún falta alguien en el equipo de Sasuke —eso había sido suficiente para sentir a Neji siguiéndola, sin tener puesta la anticuada camisa._

— _Y mira, en el equipo de Kiba faltan dos. Vamos._

 _Eso había sido suficiente para hacerle soltar una risilla a la castaña._

 _El siguiente día fue el último de estadía. Todos empezaban a empacar sus pertenencias, pues en la noche tendrían que estar en el aeropuerto y así tomar el avión rumbo a Japón. Neji agradecía que ya no hubiera más viajes en cruceros. Es más, tenía de añadido poder conversar con Tenten durante todo el viaje; el problema era su ubicación al lado de la ventana, ella a su derecha, y Uchiha Sasuke sentado a la derecha de la castaña. Cuando se enteró de las ubicaciones, su mente había maquinado demasiados conflictos por la atención de Tenten; sin embargo, nada pasó durante el viaje, pues apenas el avión ya estaba volando, la joven cayó dormida hasta el aterrizaje._

 _Con tal de pasar más tiempo con ella, se ofreció a acompañarla en el taxi a su departamento; sin invitar a Lee, aun cuando éste viviera en el mismo edificio, ni dejar que hablase mucho con Sasuke, quien también se ofreció a llevarla. Definitivamente, Neji podía enorgullecerse de lograr alejarla de ese tipo, aunque no tenía un motivo más que su profundo interés en tenerla como novia, en algún futuro algo lejano. Estaba sumamente seguro de ello._

 _El tiempo siguió su curso después de dejarla en su casa. Tenía el número telefónico de Tenten guardado en su celular, así como tenerla de contacto en sus redes sociales más recurrentes; todo indicaba que sería inviable perderle el rastro. No dejaba de conversar con ella los demás días, ya que llegaron un viernes a Tokio, y siendo enero aún, tenían unas semanas más de descanso antes de regresar a la universidad, la cual compartían. El Hyuga empezó invitándola a salir primero al cine, argumentando que estaba por estrenar una película de terror, sabiendo que la castaña es fanática del género. Las siguientes citas también se daban en el cine, lo cual ya empezaba a estresar a Neji, pero es que Tenten le hablaba de cada nueva película de la cual escuchaba, y él no tenía más opción que invitarla cada sábado. Incluso más de una ocasión, Hanabi se invitó sola al verlo comprando las entradas vía internet; pudo haberla sacado de sus planes, hasta que escuchó cómo su futura novia hablaba de lo tierno que se veía comprándole sus caprichos a su tierna "hermanita" de quince años._

 _Aparecieron nuevas opciones de salida cuando Tenten le comentó que iría a comprarse su entrada para el concierto de una de sus bandas favoritas de trash metal, diciéndole que iría con Kiba. Inmediatamente, Neji le contestó si podrían ir a comprar entradas juntos, mintiéndole al decir que escuchaba mucho del género, cuando la verdad era otra: no le agradaba mucho, al menos no esa banda. La chica le preguntó si podría traer a una amiga más, pues no querría que el Inuzuka quede desplazado. Hanabi llegó a su mente con solo oír la propuesta, sin pensar que Hiashi pronto estaría montando en cólera al ver que su menor hija hable día y noche sobre un chico que le lleva casi diez años de diferencia._

 _Tuvieron que pasar casi dos años, ser el cumpleaños número veintiséis de Neji e invitar a todos sus amigos, incluida Tenten, a un bar donde tocaban jazz y blues, para que el rumbo de sus salidas con ella se enderezara. En seguida descubrió junto a la castaña, que beber mientras escuchaban el género musical que a los dos les encanta, inclusive bailarlo de vez en cuando, era mucho mejor que ir al cine todas las veces que salían. Cualquier bar era el destino perfecto cuando el Hyuga solía recoger a la chica de sus últimos cursos nocturnos en la universidad, pues él ya se había graduado._

— _¿Y si nos vamos a un karaoke? Quiero hacer cosas muy divertidas con nuestros amigos, como soltar desafinaciones. Karin organizó su segundo aniversario con Sasuke en un karaoke cercano. ¡Vamos, Neji! —al cuarto año de buena amistad, fue Tenten quien hizo otro cambio en las salidas con esa invitación y, además, fue ahí cuando su pelilargo acompañante, dejando de conducir su auto debido al semáforo en rojo, se enteró recién que Uchiha Sasuke ya no era amenaza hace dos años. "Fue más rápido que yo, maldición" pensó, mientras aceptaba lo que dijo su amiga sentada al lado. Era sábado y el karaoke estaba cerca. Con ella, era diversión asegurada._

 _Los meses al lado de Tenten pasaban demasiado rápido, o quizás era su exagerada percepción._

 _Le resultaba sorprendente cómo es que pasó cuatro años al lado de ella después de ese año nuevo. Habían sido perfectos. No que nunca hayan discutido, de hecho sí lo hicieron muchas veces, descubriendo que la chica de la cual estaba enamorado, no era un adorable y divertido ángel; de eso se dio cuenta a los tres meses de conocerse, que bien podía comérselo vivo con unas cuantas palabras, siendo él quien volviera a invitarla a salir para arreglar las cosas. Y aun así seguía con ella, empezando ya a pensar cuándo podría proponerle ser novios._

 _Lo intentó en varias ocasiones ese cuarto año, estaba muy seguro que con Tenten deseaba estar. La primera de todas fue en su cumpleaños número veintiocho, y solo había desistido porque durante toda la noche de celebración, no se atrevió a decirle nada; desistió por completo ese mes. Tres meses después, ella le había invitado a su graduación; Neji pensó que sería la oportunidad ideal para decírselo, hasta que vio cómo es que no era la única persona llegando, aparte de los padres de la chica: Temari, Shikamaru, Lee, Sasuke y Karin iban también. No hubo tercera vez, mucho menos cuarta; prefirió seguir disfrutando con Tenten a su lado, creyendo que en algún momento se lo dirá._

— _¿En qué tanto estás pensando? —dejó de mirar fijamente la copa de vino que reposaba a su lado, al oír la pregunta que soltó la joven._

— _Solo recordaba un par de cosas._

— _Y, ¿se puede saber qué eran ese par de cosas?_

— _Tu cumpleaños y tu graduación, ambas de este año —los ojos castaños de Tenten se agrandaron levemente, al tiempo en que ella sonriera._

— _Oh, claro. Recuerdo que en mi cumpleaños, tu abrazo de saludo duró mucho, no me soltaste, y eso que fui yo la que te abrazó primero. También recuerdo que te habías quedado pensando si ponerme o no el collar de oro que me regalaste en mi graduación…_

— _No pensaba si ponértelo o no. Era otro asunto._

— _¿Y qué era?_

 _Neji estaba sorprendido de que recién se atreva a decirle algo estando los dos en uno de los tantos bares que recorrían, esta vez de rock psicodélico, con una botella de vino llena y otra vacía en la mesa, teniendo de fondo musical "Moonlight drive" de The Doors. Ya, no era la mejor situación, según él, pero igual iba a hacerlo. Tomó el vino que quedaba en su copa antes de hablar._

— _Que estaba enamorado de ti._

— _¿Estabas?_

— _Estoy —empezó a toser porque algo le había ardido en la garganta. Quizás el vino que, siendo bastante suave, aún tenía que tomarlo despacio—. Me confundí de palabra._

— _Oh… qué… lindo —el pelilargo en frente de ella detuvo su tos, y empezó a verla con cara de "qué mierda hice para recibir esto". Tenten al verlo, no evitó reír fuertemente, aunque también lo hacía por cómo le contestó—. Perdón… es que me pareció graciosa tu tos por vino —dijo mientras se controlaba, ya mirándolo fijo—. Yo también estoy enamorada de ti, Neji, mucho; creo que desde que te vi me gustaste, aunque me parecías demasiado ácido. Me alegró mucho que seas lo contrario durante todos estos años._

— _Qué linda —soltó sarcástico, logrando que ella volviese a carcajear._

— _Lo sé, me adoras._

 _Y evitó que otra risa se escape de sus labios pintados color borgoña, tomándola del rostro y besándola como quiso desde hace tiempo, mientras que un mozo retiraba la botella vacía de la mesa, dejando cauteloso la cerveza que ya había pedido Tenten._

 **00000000**

Desde esa noche habían continuado como novios _oficiales_ , pues la mayoría de sus amigos los trataban ya como una pareja por estar juntos casi siempre. Dos años después, la relación había llegado a días enteros encerrados en la habitación de cualquiera de sus departamentos, y si no se podía todo el día, los encuentros nocturnos bastaban en el departamento más cercano y espacioso. Neji decidió iniciar la convivencia como la pareja formal que eran, diciéndoselo tal cual a Tenten, quien había reído burlona, pues "formal" lo tomaba por "prometidos", y eso aún no eran. Desde luego que el Hyuga lo entendió como una indirecta, no precisamente con su pensar, ya que ahí habían influido Lee y Hinata, e inmediatamente se lo contó a su padre. Hizashi apoyó la idea, pensando que la convivencia era la antesala de un cercano matrimonio.

Ese _cercano matrimonio_ , llegó cuatro años después. Cercano, según Tenten; completamente lejano para Hizashi, quien se había imaginado con nietos al año.

Sin embargo, después de la queja, Hizashi fue quien se lució con el regalo de bodas: un nuevo (y más grande) departamento de casados, incluso mencionó cuando les entregaba las llaves, que contaba con más habitaciones para los hijos que tendrían, cosa que hizo entornar los ojos a su nuera. Aunque ese fastidio que había sentido la nueva Sra. Hyuga-Ama, fue disipado por completo al ver lo elegante que había sido decorado su nuevo hogar.

Pasaron solo cinco meses desde ese día en que Neji se alegró como nunca de ver la sonrisa Tenten sin desaparecer. Y ahora, la veía mirando fijamente al suelo, deprimida, pensando que él había olvidado la fecha especial para ambos.

—Tenten… —quiso explicar, mas la vio poniéndose de pie y caminando rápido hacia la puerta.

—Ya duerme, Neji. De seguro estás agotado por trabajar tanto.

Tuvo que seguirla hacia la sala, donde ella se volvía a recostar en el sofá donde la encontró, buscando el control de la televisión. Sabía que tomaría tiempo conseguir que lo escuchara.

—Si tienes hambre, hay una tarta de manzana en el horno. Pensaba en irnos a cenar al restaurant más cercano y llegar justo a comerla… pero no quiero salir, así que cómetela tú —sin preguntar, había obtenido la explicación a por qué no olió la comida apenas llegó a casa.

—Tenten, no he olvidado qué día es hoy —viendo que lo ignoraba mientras cambiaba de canal rápidamente, decidió quitarle el control de la mano, apagando la televisión y consiguiendo que ella lo mirara frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Puedes escucharme?

—Eso dices —entornó sus ojos castaños, cruzándose de brazos y, al fin, mirándolo—. Habla.

—Yo había pensado que querrías _solo_ celebrar nuestro aniversario de casados y no _este_.

—Dime, ¿acaso nosotros celebramos nuestro aniversario de novios, y nos olvidamos de _este_? —Neji negó pausadamente con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces?

—Error mío. Pero no me vas a negar que más veces le dimos prioridad al de novios.

—Nunca dejamos de saludarnos los treinta y uno de diciembre. ¿Por qué hoy sí? Hoy, entre todos estos diez años, ¡ahora sí estamos casados!

—Bien, perdóname, Tenten. Créeme que recuerdo al pie de la letra cómo y cuándo nos conocimos, solo pensé que te parecería mucho tener _dos aniversarios_.

Su joven esposa volvió a mostrar la sonrisa que tan acostumbrado estaba de ver, y cuando iba a contestarle, un sonido se escuchó por toda la casa antes de que vieran los fuegos artificiales volando muy cerca de su ventana, reventando en el cielo, centelleando de muchos colores teniendo de fondo la negrura de la última noche del año. El sonido inicial, y que aún persistía pese a ser opacado por el ruido de los cohetes, era el peculiar "canto" que produce el reloj en forma de pájaro, posicionado en la pared más grande de la sala. Iniciaba el Año Nuevo, el 2016. Y lo comenzaban juntos.

—Feliz año nuevo, Neji.

—Y feliz aniversario también, Tenten.

Ella no hizo más que lanzarse hacia su esposo, enredando sus brazos tras su cuello, provocándole una leve risa. Iba a soltar un amargo comentario sobre lo mucho que detestaba los fuegos artificiales y el sonido irritante de ese reloj que seguía sin detenerse, pero sintió los labios de su esposa presionando los suyos, el beso que siempre le daba por aniversario y comienzo de año. Estaba por profundizarlo subiendo una de sus manos a su nuca y dejando la otra en la cintura femenina, hasta que Tenten se separó abruptamente.

—Espera, ¡debimos de haber comido! Ya tengo hambre… —Neji entrecerró sus ojos al ver cómo se colocaba de nuevo sus zapatos y tomaba la botella de champán que había quedado olvidada. La castaña se enderezó, y una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó en su rostro—. Bah, bromeaba; comemos más tarde. Ahora solo quiero disfrutar _toda esta madrugada_ contigo, _arruina aniversarios_.

Neji aceptó gustoso cargarla hacia su habitación matrimonial cuando la sintió saltarle encima, al tiempo que ella iniciaba el segundo beso del año.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer n.n

Bien, como indiqué arriba, este fic va dedicado a mi amiga secreta **Marisol de Inuzuka.** Espero que haya cumplido tus expectativas y te guste, Marisol, quise meter un poco más a Sasuke sabiendo que te gusta el SasuTen, pero casi no pude, aunque por ahí tuvo sus menciones. Tú ya habías subido tu fic del intercambio, incluso fuiste la primera, y por más que quise apresurarme para terminártelo para el 25 siquiera, pues ya ves que te lo subo el último día (?). Ojalá la espera haya valido la pena, ya me dices cualquier cosa en tu comentario :) ¡Que tengas un feliz y próspero año nuevo!

Me gustó muchísimo participar en esta actividad del foro, propuesta por Degel DKG; fue totalmente lindo hacerle un regalo a alguien y, además, escribir sobre esta pareja que no debe desaparecer n.n

A todos los demás que lo leyeron, espero que haya sido de su agrado este shot; díganmelo en sus lindos comentarios n.n

¡Feliz año nuevo cuando lo sea en sus países! Mis mejores deseos.


End file.
